


finale fix-it ft. midam (idk how to title)

by lafleurasexuee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafleurasexuee/pseuds/lafleurasexuee
Summary: what it says on the tin lol I wrote this in like three days. script format
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Michael/Adam Milligan
Kudos: 15





	finale fix-it ft. midam (idk how to title)

**A PARK**

_ We see children laughing, people jogging, overall a lively scene. Focus on ADAM, who is sitting alone on a bench. Disoriented and confused, he is sitting with his head in his hands.  _

ADAM:  _ looking up  _ Michael, where are you? pause Michael, please, don’t leave me alone! 

_ ADAM sighs and takes his phone out of his pocket and dials a number.  _

ADAM: Sam, I need your help. 

———————————————————

**THE BUNKER, LIBRARY**

_ SAM and EILEEN are sitting at a table, looking at ADAM, who is standing in front of them. _

SAM: What is it, Adam? How can we help?

ADAM:  _ takes a deep breath _ Michael is gone. I don’t know how or where, I can’t feel him, he’s not answering my prayers. I don’t know how it happened, one moment we were together, and the next, we were gone. 

_ SAM exchanges a look with EILEEN _

SAM: Adam, Michael... is dead. 

ADAM: What do you mean??

SAM:  _ helpless _ I don’t know where to start. 

_ EILEEN signs “Tell him the truth. Start at the beginning” _

SAM:  _ sighs _ First of all, what you remember—Michael being with you one moment, and gone the next—isn’t exactly true. You, and the rest of humanity disappeared off the face of the earth, because of Chuck. He thought it would make a good story, to have me, Dean, and Jack alone on earth. But we weren’t, Jack said he could sense something, so we followed him to a church. Michael was there. He said that you were gone and we told him it wasn’t just you, it was everyone else, and he agreed to help us stop Chuck. Uh, Chuck killed him. For helping us. And Jack took Chuck’s power and gave it to Amara, so she’s God now. Fixing heaven, or whatever she’s doing. And she undid what Chuck did, brought everyone back.  _ Looks at EILEEN, happy _

ADAM: Not everyone, though, right? Chuck killed Michael for helping you, and you, what? Decided that he didn’t deserve to live? Did you even ask Amara to bring him back?

_ SAM cringes and opens his mouth, as DEAN enters, interrupting him, having heard that last part.  _

DEAN: It’s not that easy, Adam. 

ADAM: Why not?

DEAN: When angels die, they go to the Empty. God doesn’t have power over the empty, Chuck didn’t, Amara doesn’t. She didn’t bring Michael back because she couldn’t, okay?

ADAM: I don’t believe you. But I get it. Why would you help me get him back when it doesn’t benefit you, right? When you have everything and I have—

DEAN:  _ angry, voice breaking  _ I don’t. Okay? I don’t have everything. If I could or Amara could bring an angel back from the Empty, then we would have. Got it?

ADAM:  _ comprehension dawns  _ Castiel? He’s gone too, isn’t he?

_ DEAN blinks back tears.  _

DEAN:  _ roughly _ Yeah. Cas—he’s gone. I can’t get him back. 

ADAM: So you’re giving up? You’re just accepting that he’s dead and you’re not going to do anything about it?

SAM: Adam, we told you, we can’t bring Cas back, we can’t bring Michael back. We just can’t. 

ADAM: There’s a way. There has to be. 

SAM: There isn’t. I’m sorry. 

_ JACK enters, having heard SAM and ADAM.  _

JACK: No, there is a way. 

DEAN: Jack, we’re not sending you into the Empty, it’s too risky, it would just take you too, and I can’t—I can’t loose anyone else. 

JACK: You wouldn’t! 

SAM: Jack—

JACK: No, Sam. You have to trust me. 

ADAM: Jack, explain. 

JACK: I can access the Empty. I’ve done it before, I can do it again. And it wouldn’t be risky, I could open a door and one of you could go in. The Empty cannot take humans, it would work. 

ADAM: Okay. I’ll go. 

DEAN: Wait, no, we’re not doing this, it’s too—

ADAM: Risky? Yeah. It is. But it’s worth it. If there’s a possibility that I might be able to get Michael back, I’m going to do it. I thought you felt the same about Castiel?

DEAN:  _ eyes wide  _ No, I—I do, I’d do anything to get Cas back, but—

ADAM: But what? Jack says it will work, I believe him. I’m doing this. 

DEAN: Okay. Then I am too. 

ADAM: Jack, what do you need?

JACK: Something of Cas’. Or Michael’s. So I can focus on their location.

_ ADAM frowns, thinking _

DEAN: I, uh. I have something. Hold on. 

_ DEAN exits, then reenters shortly with a jacket _

SAM: Dean, that’s your jacket, Jack said it had to be something of Cas’. 

DEAN:  _ staring at the jacket  _ No, it. It is he unfolds the jacket, showing the handprint Cas, uh, did that. Right before he—yeah. 

JACK:  _ taking the jacket from DEAN  _ Thank you 

_ DEAN nods. JACK puts his hand on the handprint and closes his eyes, focusing. After a moment, a rift opens in the room _

JACK: That should bring you close to Cas. 

DEAN: So, we just—

_ ADAM is already stepping through the rift. DEAN curses and follows him, leaving SAM, JACK, and EILEEN looking at each other and the rift.  _

—————————————————

**THE EMPTY**

_ ADAM is looking around at the vast emptiness when DEAN appears behind him.  _

ADAM: So, this is the Empty. 

DEAN: Yeah. 

_ ADAM nods and begins walking. DEAN shakes his head and follows him.  _

ADAM: Michael? Michael, are you here?

DEAN: It’s not that simple, Adam. You can’t just say his name and expect him to—

_ CROWLEY appears in front of them _

CROWLEY: Hello, squirrel 

DEAN: Crowley? Is that really you?

CROWLEY: Yes, squirrel. The Empty is currently... busy, so you don’t have to worry about it coming after you. I noticed a disturbance and decided to check it out. I should’ve known it was a Winchester

ADAM:  _ clears throat  _ Nice meeting you, I’m sure. Where are Michael and Castiel?

CROWLEY: Adam Milligan

DEAN: Crowley, where’s Cas?

CROWLEY: Ah, remember when I said The Empty was busy?

DEAN: Where. Is. Cas. 

CROWLEY: Fine, I’ll take you to him. But I’m not getting involved

_ CROWLEY turns and walks away, ADAM and DEAN following him. They walk for what seems like minutes but may have been hours before DEAN sees it. CASTIEL is sitting on the ground (or what passes for the ground in The Empty) with his hands over his ears and his head buried in his knees.  _

DEAN: Cas...  _ he runs to him and drops down on his knees next to him, reaching out to him and grabbing his shoulder _ Cas!

CAS:  _ shakes his head  _ No, leave me alone, please 

DEAN: Cas, it’s me

CAS: No, I’m not letting you trick me again

DEAN: Cas, look at me

_ CAS looks up and removes his hands from his ears, eyes wide _

CAS: Dean?

DEAN: Yeah, Cas, it’s me

CAS: No, you can’t be here

DEAN: I didn’t think so either. Jack sent me in

CAS: Why?

DEAN: To save you, you idiot

CAS: But why?

DEAN:  _ meaningfully _ What, you don’t think you deserve to be saved?

_ CAS looks behind DEAN and whimpers. We see THE EMPTY in the form of DEAN _

DEAN: Cas?

CAS: No...

EMPTY: Castiel

_ DEAN spins around to see his reflection staring back at him _

CROWLEY: Ah, this is my cue. Goodbye, squirrel

_ CROWLEY vanishes into the vast emptiness _

DEAN: So, you’re the bastard that took Cas from me

EMPTY: Not at all, Castiel here made that deal of his own volition. 

_ ADAM, fed up, interrupts _

ADAM: Look, I get that there’s some drama here, but can you just tell me where Michael is and then we’ll leave?

EMPTY: Yes, very good idea, you humans leaving

ADAM: No, Dean and I are leaving with Castiel and Michael

EMPTY: Not likely. Castiel and your nephilim have woken everything up. You’ve made it loud. And now I’m angry

ADAM: No, we’re not. Where’s Michael?

DEAN: Adam...

ADAM: You want to high tail it out of here with your angel? Fine by me. But I’m not leaving without Michael

EMPTY: Neither of you are leaving with anyone

ADAM: Go, Dean. I’ll distract it. 

_ DEAN nods and races off with CAS, presumably in the direction of the portal. EMPTY glares at ADAM and shifts into a reflection of himself _

EMPTY: Congratulations. Now I’ll kill you before I kill Dean and ensure Castiel remains here. 

ADAM:  _ mocking _ Not likely. 

_ EMPTY snarls and attacks ADAM _

ADAM: Michael!!! Where are you?!

_ EMPTY and ADAM grapple with each other, ADAM putting up a fight despite being outmatched by a cosmic being, but not for long. EMPTY pins ADAM to the floor, or what passes for it here _

EMPTY:  _ out of breath _ Nice. Try. 

ADAM:  _ squirms beneath it  _ I’m not leaving without Michael

EMPTY: Too bad he’s not here

_ We hear a flutter of wings and MICHAEL is there _

ADAM: Michael...

MICHAEL: What was that you were saying, Empty?

_ EMPTY snarls and releases ADAM, turning to deal with MICHAEL. Meanwhile, ADAM recovers and gets up quietly _

EMPTY: You will go back to sleep!

MICHAEL: No, I will not

_ MICHAEL blasts EMPTY with his archangel powers and ADAM races to his side _

ADAM: Let’s get out of here!

_ MICHAEL grabs ADAM’s arm and flys them to the portal. As they jump through, EMPTY can be heard raging _

———————————————————

**THE BUNKER, LIBRARY**

_ DEAN and CAS topple through the portal, landing on the floor. SAM and EILEEN are at their side while JACK looks at the portal expectantly _

SAM: Dean! Are you all right?

_ DEAN and CAS stand up with the help of SAM and EILEEN _

DEAN: Yeah, just a rough landing. Cas, are—are you okay?

_ CAS squints at DEAN _

CAS: I am fine

JACK: Where are Adam and Michael?

DEAN: They should be here any minute, Adam stayed to distract the Empty while Cas and I got back

_ As if on cue, ADAM and MICHAEL tumble through the portal as well. JACK shuts it down _

JACK: You made it!

ADAM: Yeah... yeah, we did

_ ADAM and MICHAEL gaze at each other as if there is no one else in the room. DEAN and CAS are in a similar situation. SAM clears his throat _

SAM:  _ pointedly _ Well, uh, Eileen, Jack, and I are going to take Miracle for a walk

_ EILEEN raises her eyebrows and follows SAM out of the library, JACK close behind _

MICHAEL: Yes, well, Adam and I should be on our way as well. 

ADAM: Yes, we have a lot to... talk about

_ MICHAEL grins and they link hands before they disappear with a flap of MICHAEL’s wings, leaving DEAN and CAS staring into each other’s eyes _

DEAN: Cas, about what you said before—

CAS: I am truly sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I know I—

DEAN: Dammit, Cas, will you just shut up and let me do the talking this time? 

_ CAS nods and shuts up _

DEAN: Cas, look, I’m not good at this stuff and when you said... that... you didn’t give me any time to say anything back because then Billie came and the Empty took you and... and by the way, you’re never doing that again, okay?

CAS: Doing what?

DEAN: Leaving me. You’re never leaving me again. Because, Cas, I... I feel the same

CAS: What?

DEAN: What you said. I feel the same. I... I love you

CAS: Dean, I know you love me—

DEAN: No, Cas, I’m in love with you!

CAS: Oh

DEAN: Yeah, oh. So. What a couple of fools we are, huh?

CAS: Dean, does this mean... I mean, could I... kiss you?

_ DEAN’s face softens _

DEAN: Yeah. Yeah, Cas, always 

_ They kiss and hold each other tight in an embrace _

—————————————————

**A LAKE IN THE MOUNTAINS**

_ MICHAEL and ADAM sit side by side at the edge of the lake _

MICHAEL: Adam, I...

ADAM: You died. You left me, you said you weren’t going to leave me, but you did

MICHAEL: You left first! When my father erased humanity, you were gone, and I didn’t know what to do. I’m not going to apologize for helping the Winchesters and I’m not going to apologize for fighting my father—

ADAM: You fought God?

MICHAEL: Of course. Anything to get you back

ADAM: Oh, Michael... I’m sorry

MICHAEL: What for?

ADAM: Your father killed you, you’re not freaking out about that?

MICHAEL: I was never the favorite, I’ve accepted that now. Nothing I did could ever be enough. 

ADAM: Michael, you’re enough for me, okay? I need you to know that

MICHAEL: I know

_ ADAM rests his head on MICHAEL’s shoulder and they hold hands, watching the sun set over the lake _

—————————————————

**THE END**


End file.
